O Garoto do Quarto ao Lado
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Era de uma girly girl que o tão temido Lord Voldemort estava com medo? Pah, o que Dorea Potter iria fazer com ele? Arranha-lo com suas unhas cuidadosamente lixadas? Bill/fem!Harry


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling detém os direitos e semelhanças de todos os personagens da série Harry Potter. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Era de uma girly girl que o tão temido Lord Voldemort estava com medo? Pah, o que Dorea Potter iria fazer com ele? Arranha-lo com suas unhas cuidadosamente lixadas? (FEM!HARRY)

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – O GAROTO DO QUARTO AO LADO**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

_23h 27min - Verão antes da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol _–_ 1994 _– A Toca

Sentadas no chão coberto por um carpete felpudo, estavam Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger e Dorea Potter.

-... E então eu disse para ele "Sem chance, Michel, eu não vou ir para um armário de vassouras contigo!" – Ginny disse. – E ele virou para mim e falou "Qual é, Ginny, vamos lá..." E eu fiquei tipo: WTF?

Dorea e Hermione riram da cara da amiga.

- Eu não acredito que Michel tentou te levar para um armário de vassouras! – Dorea exclamou. – Ele estava saindo com Su Li ano passado, não estava?

- Eu não tenho certeza, por que eu vi Su Li com Anthony Goldstein. – Hermione respondeu.

- Oh meu Merlin! – Ginny gritou. – Esses corvinais são safadinhos, hein?

As três garotas explodiram em risos histéricos.

- Mas vocês nem sabem quem eu vi praticamente se comendo no vestiário de Quadribol da Grifinória logo depois de nós ganharmos a Taça de Quadribol há alguns meses atrás!

- Quem? – Ginny arregalou os olhos para Dorea.

- Oliver Wood e Katie Bell! – A garota de cabelos negros continuou, quase estourando em gargalhadas. – E entre todo o amasso, eles combinaram de se encontrar no banheiro do Monitor Chefe para, vocês sabem – Dorea bateu as costas de uma das mãos contra a palma da outra, num gesto grosseiro. – e depois continuaram a se agarrar!

O queixo de Hermione bateu no chão, tamanho era o horror dela.

- Mas Katie tem quinze anos! – Ela exclamou indignada.

Ginny olhou para a amiga e em seguida riu.

- Hermione, _sweetie_, hoje em dia têm bruxas de menos de quinze anos que fazem muito mais que várias mulheres que são pagas para isso.

Dorea começou a rir ao ver a cara de espanto e horror de Hermione.

- Por Deus, isso é... – Mas ela foi interrompida pela Sra. Weasley, que bateu na porta do quarto de Ginny e em seguida entrou, trazendo flutuando atrás de si uma bandeja com uma jarra de suco de uva e um pote com alguns biscoitos caseiros. – Oh, obrigada, Sra. Weasley!

- De nada querida... – A mulher ruiva mais velha sorriu. – Só não fiquem até tarde, já é quase meia-noite.

As meninas sorriram para a mulher mais velha e agradeceram, e no momento em que a mãe de Ginny saiu do quarto elas voltaram a conversar.

- Merlin, achei que ela nunca iria sair! – Ginny reclamou, encostada na cama enquanto tomava um pouco de suco. – Mamãe sempre consegue chegar nos piores momentos e também parece saber quando está incomodando.

- Sua mãe é muito gentil em nos trazer suco e biscoitos, não sei por que está reclamando. – Hermione cruzou os braços e se sentou com as costas retas ao lado de Ginny.

- Sua família inteira é muito gentil. – Dorea completou, sentada em frente à Ginny. – Todos os seus irmãos e o seu pai foram gentis comigo e com Hermione.

- Eles só estão fazendo isso para impressionar vocês, porque é o primeiro dia de vocês aqui com toda a família reunida. – A ruiva franziu a testa, ela não conseguia imaginar seus irmãos sendo gentis.

- Pois eu não acho. – Hermione franziu a testa. – Eles são todos muito bem educados e bastante agradáveis de estar ao redor. – Hermione e Ginny iriam continuar discutindo, mas Dorea viu nessa frase uma chance de alfinetar a amiga.

- Agradáveis em que sentido? – Dorea perguntou. – Agradáveis em boa companhia, alegres, ou agradáveis de superquentes?

- Dorea! – Ambas as outras meninas exclamaram juntas, cada uma com um sentido diferente. – Você sabe qual sentido eu quis dizer! – Continuou Hermione.

- Por favor, não fale assim deles, 'Rea, eles acima de tudo são meus irmãos. – Ginny disse com uma voz engraçada.

- Ah, qual é Hermione, vai me dizer que não acha nenhum dos irmãos de Ginny bonitos! – Dorea ignorou Ginny. – Vamos, nos diga qual é o seu irmão favorito!

- Eu não vou dizer nada! – Hermione soube que foi a coisa errada a se dizer quando viu o sorriso satisfeito de Dorea.

- Então você tem um Weasley favorito? Hum? – Dorea sorriu maliciosa.

- Dorea!

- Ah, vamos Hermione, eu sempre quis saber qual é a sua fantasia! – Hermione corou profundamente ao ouvir as palavras de Dorea. – Vamos, qual dos caras você acha mais quente? Eu tenho que admitir que os gêmeos tem um abdômen que, meu Merlin! – A garota de cabelos escuros fingiu se abanar.

- E como você sabe disso? – Hermione olhou apavorada. – Você não saiu com nenhum deles, saiu...?

Dorea olhou um pouco engraçada por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e responder a amiga de cabelos armados.

- Oh, não, mas nós temos prática de Quadribol, e geralmente os caras desfilam pelo vestiário só de toalhas... Mas vamos, Hermione! Diga-nos o seu ruivo predileto!

Hermione olhou assustada para Ginny, mas não recebeu ajuda da outra amiga.

- Circe. – A ruiva suspirou. – Eu não sei como eu vou dizer isso, mas, Merlin, Charlie voltou da Romênia com um corpo que... – Hermione olhou horrorizada para Ginny.

- Ele é seu irmão! – Ela exclamou. – Até poucos minutos atrás você gritava indignada por Dorea falar que seus irmãos são quentes!

- Sim, mas eu ainda tenho olhos. – Dorea riu e bateu com a mão na mão de Ginny, falando um "_high five_". – E desde que eu não tenha sonhos estranhos sobre eles, nada me impede de admirar esses belos exemplares da espécie masculina. – Ginny riu e se abanou.

- Vocês duas são terríveis!

- Ah, vamos Hermione, eu sei que um dos Weasley chamou a sua atenção! – Dorea se inclinou para frente. – Ainda mais com todos eles desfilando pela casa só em seus calções de banho, às vezes molhados de nadar no lago... – As bochechas de Dorea se coloriram um pouco. – Nós prometemos que não vamos contar para ninguém!

As bochechas de Hermione se coloriram de vermelho, fazendo Ginny e Dorea arregalarem os olhos.

- Oh. Meu. Merlin. – Ginny falou pausadamente.

- Vocês _juram_ – Hermione frisou bem a palavra. – que não vão contar para ninguém?

Dorea e Ginny balançaram a cabeça juntas em acordo.

- Juramos!

- Bem... – Dorea ficou impressionada com o tom de vermelho que Hermione conseguiu atingir. -... Eu sempre achei que Percy tinha muito charme. – Os queixos da morena e da ruiva bateram no chão.

- Percy? Mas... – Ginny tentou articular uma frase. – Percy?

- Eu sempre achei que você tivesse uma queda por Ron. – Dorea murmurou, atordoada.

- Ronald? Francamente, Dorea, Ron é legal e engraçado, mas é um porco! Antes gostar de Malfoy!

Hermione, agora um pouco mais confiante, olhou desafiadora para Dorea e Ginny.

- Agora é a vez de vocês! Qual dos Weasley vocês acham mais bonitos?

- Eu já disse o meu! – Ginny se apressou em dizer, com um sorriso malicioso. – Charlie voltou da Romênia definitivamente mais bonito e encorpado!

E se abanou.

Dorea, em frente à Ginny, riu e suas bochechas se coloriram um pouco de vermelho, enquanto ela pegava mais um copo de suco.

- Há uns dois dias atrás, eu trombei com Bill voltando do lago, e u-al, mas que corpo é aquele? E aquelas mãos? Meu Merlin, quando ele me segurou pela cintura para eu não cair, eu pensei que tinha ido para o céu!

As coisas então aconteceram muito rápido. Ginny cuspiu o suco de uva que estava tomando todo no rosto e no colo de Dorea, e Hermione arregalou os olhos até eles ficarem do tamanho de um pires.

- Ai, Ginny! Você cuspiu em mim! – Dorea gritou. – Que nojo, que nojo...

- Ele é dez anos mais velho que você! – Hermione exclamou.

- Esqueça a idade, eu só não consigo imaginar Dorea e Bill! Eu quero dizer, Bill é todo certinho e cheio de regras, e o que Dorea mais gosta de fazer é _quebrar _regras!

- Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas por Bill e todo aquele corpinho dele, eu seguiria todas as regras possíveis! – Hermione jogou uma almofada em Dorea, que se esquivou e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? – Hermione perguntou.

- Me encontrar com Bill. – Dorea zombou. – Vou ir tomar banho, estou toda grudenta por causa desse suco!

- Já é tarde, - Ginny falou, também se levantando. – nós já vamos nos deitar, daí quando você chegar é só deitar e dormir, certo?

- Certo, onde eu durmo?

- Com a Ginny na cama de casal, eu vou dormir no chão. – Hermione se levantou e pegou um travesseiro e um lençol, para em seguida se jogar num colchão que estava ao lado da cama de Ginny.

- Ok, então eu vou indo para o meu banho. – Dorea pegou outra roupa e uma toalha. – Beijinhos para vocês!

Dorea caminhou pelo corredor escuro até o banheiro, enquanto cantarolava uma musica trouxa qualquer.

O quarto de Ginny era a ultima porta a esquerda, e o banheiro ficava no final do corredor.

Segurando a toalha, uma camiseta do time de Quadribol – muito grande, por sinal – e uma calcinha, ela abriu a porta e entrou no banheiro apertado.

- _Darling, you gotta to let me know…_ - Ela cantarolou, tirando o pijama sujo e grudento de suco de uva e abrindo o choveiro. – _Should I stay or Should I go?_

Dorea Lily Potter, quatorze anos, há treze, órfã de ambos os pais e, há treze, perseguida por um maníaco que queria vê-la morta.

E o que ela estava fazendo hoje à noite?

Tendo uma noite do pijama com suas duas melhores amigas! Comendo, fazendo as unhas e fofocando sobre qual cara elas achavam mais bonito.

_Oh Merlin,_ ela não conseguia deixar de pensar, _era de uma típica garota adolescente feminina que o temido Lord Voldemort estava com tanto medo? O que ele acha que ela pode fazer? O arranhar com suas unhas compridas e cuidadosamente lixadas?_

Engolindo uma risada, Dorea tirou a espuma de seu cabelo comprido e continuou cantarolando.

- _If you say that you're mine... I'll be here 'till the end of time… _

O cabelo dela ainda tinha um pouco de cheiro de uva, mas ela sabia que não iria conseguir tirar esse cheiro horrível em um só banho.

Talvez ela peça ajuda a Sra. Weasley, pela manhã.

Se dando por satisfeita com seu banho, Dorea estendeu a mão para pegar a toalha e se secar.

Quando já estava seca, ela tirou o excesso de agua dos cabelos e se enrolou na toalha.

Parada em frente ao espelho, Dorea encarou seus próprios olhos verdes brilhantes.

- E ai, gata. – Ela falou para si mesma, no espelho, com os cabelos molhados por cima dos ombros e o topo dos seios. – Oh, Merlin, isso é ridículo.

Ela riu de si mesma.

Franzindo a testa, Dorea ficou de perfil em frente ao espelho de quase meio corpo, analisando o que estava vendo.

A curva que a junção entre o topo de sua bunda e as costas fazia era bonita, ela pensou, e as pernas dela com certeza estavam muito bem. Todo o trabalho de jardinagem para a Tia Petúnia rendeu alguma coisa, além do prêmio de melhor jardim do bairro, afinal.

O peito dela também estava maior – _algo a qual Dorea rezava agradecendo todos os dias! _– e ela não tinha sido a única a notar o surto de crescimento. Ginny perguntou se ela tinha usado algum feitiço – _Dorea ficou irritada na época, se sentindo ofendida que sua melhor amiga estava insinuando que os peitos dela eram falsos _**(os peitos dela!)**- mas Hermione veio acalmar Dorea e explicar a Ginny que Dorea estava apenas passando pela puberdade e que o peito dela não cresceu por causa de um feitiço, mas sim por causa dos hormônios.

A garota de cabelos escuros também se orgulhava de poder dizer que ela foi convidada para um encontro – ok, ela esfregou isso no rosto de Ginny e Hermione durante horas – por um dos novos vizinhos dela da Rua dos Alfeneiros – um garoto muito bonito de quinze anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Falar que ela quase derreteu no meio da rua quando ele parou para falar com ela, seria minimizar um fato.

Ela tinha tropeçado em cima dele – literalmente tropeçado – enquanto voltava do hipermercado e então eles começaram a conversar, até que ele a convidou para sair em um sábado. Eles saíram só uma vez, pois depois Tia Petúnia descobriu e a proibiu de sair, o que foi realmente uma pena, pois o garoto era simpático e realmente bastante bonito – além de beijar muito bem, ela tinha que admitir.

E foi assim que ela chegou à casa dos Weasley há três dias: mais alta, mais magra, com mais curvas, com mais peito e – _o mais importante, na opinião dela_ – com mais experiência com garotos.

Dorea deixou seus devaneios de lado e começou a se vestir. Sua calcinha era preta com tiras largas de renda bordada e a camiseta velha era do seu primeiro ano como apanhadora da Grifinória – e mesmo depois de crescer algo em torno de vinte centímetros desde o primeiro ano, a camiseta continua grande, graças da Oliver, que, de algum jeito, pediu todo o uniforme dela com a numeração errada.

- Hm... Onde está? Onde está? – Dorea procurou por sua varinha. – Ah, aqui, te achei.

Mordendo os lábios, ela apontou a varinha para os cabelos e murmurou o encantamento para secagem, satisfeita com o seu cabelo, ela apontou a varinha para as pernas e executou o feitiço de depilação.

- Obrigada, magia! – Ela sussurrou, ainda impressionada com tudo o que se pode fazer com magia. – E as antigas leis que protegem crianças, que vivem em residências mágicas, contra a lei de magia por menores de idade!

Dorea então escovou os dentes e se preparou para tirar as lentes de contato que ela estava usando. Com os olhos livres dos pedaços de plástico gelatinoso, ela os esfregou, feliz por finalmente poder relaxar.

Com o banho tomado, os cabelos penteados, os dentes escovados e não vendo mais nada do que um grande borrão que era a porta do banheiro, Dorea a abriu e encarou a escuridão que era o corredor do terceiro andar da casa dos Weasley.

Ela saiu aos tropeços, caminhando um pouco sem rumo pelo corredor totalmente escuro até finalmente encontrar uma porta.

Abrindo a porta, ela foi recebida com mais escuridão. Se possível, o quarto de Ginny estava mais escuro que o corredor – o que realmente significa alguma coisa, já que Dorea não enxergava um palmo à frente de seu nariz.

Tropeçando no que pareciam botas, ela largou sua escova de dente, seu estojo com lentes e a varinha em uma cômoda que ela não se lembrava de estar ali antes, e se sentou na borda da cama de casal.

- Boa noite, meninas! – Ela desejou.

Quando não recebeu respostas, Dorea simplesmente deduziu que elas adormeceram enquanto a esperavam.

A morena empurrou o lençol para o lado e se deitou na cama, fechando os olhos e dormindo poucos momentos depois.

Ela não tinha ideia do que iria acontecer nas próximas sete horas.

Oh, não, ela não tinha nem ideia.

05h 13min – Verão antes da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol – 1994 – A Toca

A consciência de Dorea a despertou aos poucos. Talvez tenha sido a luz fraca do amanhecer do Sol, que entrava pelas frestas da cortina pesada, ou talvez tenha sido o peso extra sobre seu peito e pernas que a acordou.

_Espera,_ Dorea pensou, _peso extra sobre meu peito e pernas? Será que Ginny dormiu em cima de mim?_

O mais provável. Dorea tentou relaxar.

Ginny se mexeu e a mão dela encostou de leve a base dos seios de Dorea, e foi então que algo gelou dentro da garota de cabelos negros.

Aquelas mãos definitivamente não são as mãos de Ginny. Muito menos de Hermione. E com certeza absoluta não são de uma mulher.

_Oh meu Merlin!_ Os pensamentos de Dorea corriam soltos. _Fui sequestrada. Abduzida. Invadiram o quarto de Ginny e mataram minhas melhores amigas e agora vão me estuprar!_

Respira, respira, respira!

Dorea estava ficando mais calma quando o corpo quente e pesado se mexeu, fazendo com que a camiseta de Dorea subisse e a bunda dela ficasse grudada com a virilha de seu sequestrador/abusador/assassino. A mão do cara – que estava nos peitos de Dorea – continuou ali, mas a outra mão apertou com força a cintura dela e a encostou ainda mais no peito másculo.

_Merlin, eu sei que eu pedi por um bom amasso – e um cara gostoso, com músculos e mãos fortes – mas não foi bem assim que eu imaginei isso. Oh, Merlin, realmente não foi assim que eu imaginei!_

O cara soltou um gemido leve e a respiração dele bateu no pescoço de Dorea, fazendo ela se arrepiar toda.

_Eu preciso sair daqui. OH MEU MERLIN, SOCORRO!_

_Eu não sei quem corre mais perigo de ser agarrado,_ Dorea pensou, _eu ou o meu sequestrador/abusador/assassino. Oh, Deus, eu preciso sair daqui._

Um plano se formou na mente ainda nebulosa do sono de Dorea.

Ela sabia que a varinha dela estava na cômoda ao lado da cama, tudo que ela tinha que fazer era se livrar do aperto de seu sequestrador/abusador/assassino e pegar sua varinha.

Certo.

No três.

Um – Dorea respirou fundo e se afastou um pouco do corpo quente.

Dois – O cara a puxou de volta para onde ela estava antes.

TRÊS!

- NYAAAH! – Dorea gritou, chutando e socando tudo o que ela conseguia, enquanto se jogava para fora da cama.

- Ah! – O seu sequestrador gritou. – Que infernos...?

A boca de Dorea caiu no chão.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Seu sequestrador era Bill Weasley. O Bill Weasley – o cara para quem ela estava hiper ventilando nos últimos dias.

- Dorea? O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? – Ele pediu, meio tonto.

Fechando a boca – que estava vergonhosamente aberta -, Dorea abaixou sua varinha – que ela tinha conseguido pegar, no fim de tudo – e ficou olhando para Bill, com uma expressão engraçada.

- Seu quarto? – Ela perguntou, por fim. – Não, este é o quarto da Ginny e...

Ela mesma se calou.

Aquele ali não era o quarto de Ginny.

Oh, Merlin, que vergonha.

Bill soltou um risinho.

- Desculpe! Oh, desculpe! Eu não queria-Estava escuro, quer dizer, eu não estava vendo e... – Dorea tropeçou em um par de botas de couro de dragão, o mesmo da noite passada, e caiu, batendo o queixo na estrutura da cama e o cotovelo na cômoda. – _Fuck._

Por quê? Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ela, meu Deus?

_Fazer papel de idiota na frente do cara mais gato que você já colocou os olhos sobre_, Dorea resmungou mentalmente, _Nice one, 'Rea, isso é a sua cara!_

- Está tudo bem? – Bill se levantou na cama e ajudou Dorea a se levantar, a segurando por um dos braços. – Foi um grande tombo.

Ela sentia todo o seu sangue subindo para as suas bochechas.

_Céus, essas mãos._

Dorea colocou a mão no queixo para ver se tinha havido algum corte, e – surpresa, surpresa! – ela sentiu o sangue escorrer entre seus dedos.

- Ai, merda.

O ruivo gostoso na frente dela entortou os lábios e se levantou, para pegar algum pano para limpar o sangue.

- Aqui, eu vou limpar essa sujeira. – Ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para mais perto dele.

Dorea então notou a belíssima situação em que ela se encontrava no momento: praticamente sentada no colo de Bill Weasley, sendo segurada pela nuca e com o queixo sangrando. Magnífico.

- Pronto, agora... – Ele pegou a varinha dele de algum lugar de baixo dos travesseiros e fez um feitiço rápido de cura. – Eu confesso que feitiços de cura não são a minha especialidade, mas pelo menos você não vai precisar se preocupar com um machucado aberto.

Dorea sorriu e agradeceu – _um pouco tonta, ela confessa, por causa da respiração de Bill batendo no pescoço dela._

Bill a fez se sentar na cama e então olhou para o relógio pequeno que estava em cima do bidê.

- É quase 6h. – Ele disse se jogando no colchão, no espaço ao lado de Dorea. – Deite, vamos voltar a dormir.

A boca de Dorea caiu novamente.

- _Dei-deitar?_ – Foi a coisa inteligente que ela disse.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela por alguns segundos, como se estivesse tentando entender o que ela estava falando, até parecer entender.

- Oh, bem... – Ele passou a mão pela nuca, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos compridos. – É cedo ainda, mamãe deve ser a única acordada, durma aqui o resto da manhã, não tem o porquê de você incomodar Ginny e Hermione.

- Mas... – Dorea tentou articular uma frase. – Eu... Você... Er...

- Nah, vamos, volte a dormir. – Bill cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. – _Não é como se nós nunca tivéssemos dormido juntos antes, hm?_

Dorea forçou uma risada sem graça diante da piada de Bill Weasley.

Céus. Céus. Céus.

Ela – _Dorea Lily Potter II_ – estava indo dormir na mesma cama – _NA MESMA CAMA!_ – que William Arthur Weasley – _simplesmente o cara mais bonito e cool que ela já conheceu._

_Deus,_ ela rezou mentalmente, _por favor, só me acorde depois que eu aproveitar bem esse sonho!_

Dorea piscou e então sorriu. Ela já tinha se envergonhado o suficiente hoje, não é como se ela pudesse pagar um mico pior do que todos que ela já pagou.

Oh, doce ilusão.

Dorea ainda não sabia da onde ela tirava tanto azar assim

Porque, pelo amor de Deus, vamos combinar, tropeçar uma vez é normal. Tropeçar duas é praga.

Atirada em cima de Bill, estava Dorea Potter. Ela tinha acabado de tropeçar - de joelhos em cima da cama, por Merlin! - nas cobertas e caído de cara no peito se Bill.

- Se eu não tivesse visto você tropeçar eu diria que você esta se atirando em cima de mim - Oh, como Dorea amava esses comentários.

Corando como nunca tinha feito antes, Dorea se jogou para longe de Bill como um foguete, murmurando desculpas.

- Eu vou apenas... Deitar aqui na minha parte da cama e chorar pela minha desgraça... - Ela guinchou. - Por favor, me ignore, eu não sou digna de atenção ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Enrolada no lençol da cama, Dorea ainda pode ouvir Bill rindo e a desejando boa noite.

_09h 17min – Verão antes da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol – 1994 _– A Toca

A Sra. Molly Diana Prewett Weasley era um exemplo de mãe e dona de casa. Ela cuidava dos filhos - os dava todo o amor possível, mas ainda os educava para crescerem e viraram bruxos independentes - e fazia questão de acordar todas as suas crias uma por uma para irem tomar o café da manhã em família quando as crianças estavam em casa para as férias.

Ela já tinha acordado Percy, os gêmeos e Charlie, e agora só faltavam Ginny - e suas duas melhores amigas, Dorea e Hermione, dois amores de meninas -, seu filho mais velho, Bill, e Ronald – embora o último seria uma missão de acordar.

E era para o quarto de Bill que elas e encaminhava agora.

- Bom dia, meu bem... - Ela desejou, abrindo a porta e apontando a varinha para as cortinas, fazendo elas se abrirem num rompante e deixarem toda a luz do Sol entrar direto para o quarto. - É hora de acord-

A Sra. Molly Weasley não conseguiu terminar a frase que iria dizer, pois seu pobre coração não conseguiu aguentar tamanho choque que ela teve ao olhar para a cama de seu filho mais velho e encontrar ele deitado com uma garota em cima dele.

A garota estava atirada em cima de seu filho, com as duas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o resto do corpo sobre o peitoral. Oh, que falta de vergonha era isso!

As mãos de William estavam uma nas costas da menina - em baixo da blusa dela! Pele com pele! - e a outra a segurando pela cintura.

Sra. Weasley soltou um grito agudo, fazendo com que todos os moradores d'A Toca dessem um pulo - incluindo os dois sem vergonhas em frente a ela.

Passos apressados foram ouvidos de fora do quarto, e era óbvio que todos os Weasley vieram correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido com a mãe.

- Que pouca vergonha é essa, William? - Ela gritou. - Trazendo mulheres para esta casa sem nem consultar o seu pai e eu! Imagine se tivesse sido Ginny que lhe encontrou nessa posição vergonhosa! A mente dela estaria marcada para sempre!

Bill e a mulher sem vergonha tentaram se levantar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo os dois caírem da cama.

- Mamãe, a senhora está bem? - Charlie foi quem chegou primeiro, sendo seguido de Ginny e Hermione e logo em seguida dos gêmeos e Percy. - Escutamos um grito e-_Ah, oi Bill!_

Sra. Weasley viu o sorriso malicioso no rosto de seu segundo filho e logo tratou de lhe dar um beliscão no braço.

- Você não vai me dizer nada, William Arthur?

- Iih, usou os dois nomes... Ela deve estar puta, Bill. - Fred, ou George, não se sabe ao certo, falou.

- Mãe! - Bill exclamou, já de pé, enquanto ajudava a amiguinha sem vergonha dele a se levantar. - Não é o que parece, eu juro!

- Não é o que parece? Não é o que parece? Então me explique o que é-

Sra. Weasley não conseguiu completar sua segunda frase em menos de meia hora.

- Dorea! - Ela gritou. - Eu não acredito! Bill! Nós lhe ensinamos melhor! Como você pode ousar seduzir a pobre Dorea? E ter a audácia de-

Aquela realmente não era a manhã da Sra. Weasley. Ela se engasgou sozinha e seus olhos se arregalarem mais ainda.

- Eu não acredito! - E com um movimento de varinha, ela fez um pano branco sujo de sangue flutuar de algum canto do quarto.

Percy arregalou os olhos junto com Charlie - _embora o último estivesse segurando a risada e não indignado com o que o outro irmão havia feito_.

- Você! - Sra. Weasley falou. - Estou pasma com tal atitude!

Ela olhou com pena para Dorea.

- Venha aqui querida, eu sei que você deve estar tão confusa... - Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas até a raiz do cabelo com a expressão de Dorea.

- Não, Sra. Weasley, senhora entendeu errado, Bill e eu... Nós não... Eu quero dizer... - A cada palavra Dorea ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Você foi pega no flagra, 'Rea, não existe desculpa! - Um dos gêmeos falou, em meio a uma risada.

- Quietinhos, vocês! – Sra. Weasley virou a varinha para os gêmeos.

- Mamãe, Dorea e eu não fizemos nada, ela só dormiu aqui... – Bill tentou se aproximar da mãe. – É sério, eu juro!

- Eu não tenho mais nada para dizer para você, William! Quando seu pai chegar em casa, vocês vão ter uma conversinha! – E com o nariz enrugado, a Sra. Weasley fungou, indignada. – E coloque uma camisa, há senhoras no quarto!

- É o meu quarto! Eu pos-

- E nenhum pio! – Com um olhar de pena para Dorea, ela a pegou pelo braço e começou a conduzi-la para fora do quarto. – Venha comigo, querida, você deve estar tão confusa... Diga-me, você sente alguma dor? Eu tenho algumas poções que podem ajuda-la...

- Ah, - Dorea disse, com um tom alarmado e corou um vermelho escarlate. – Sra. Weasley, Bill e eu não fizemos nada...

- Você deve estar delirando, querida, venha, deixe-me ajuda-la... – A matriarca da família conduzia Dorea pelo corredor do terceiro andar.

_Oh-Meu-Merlin!_ Dorea gritava por socorro mentalmente. _Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Oh, meu Deus, eu vou morrer..._

- Não! Eu estou bem! Eu só dormi no quarto de Bill porque ontem à noite eu errei a porta e... – A voz de Dorea foi sumindo aos poucos, mas as crianças Weasley ainda escutavam alguma palavra ou outra, até que a porta do quarto da Sra. Weasley bateu.

Um silencio envolveu o quarto de Bill por alguns instantes, antes de todos explodirem ao mesmo tempo.

-... Você e Dorea? Eu nunca imaginei que você tivesse uma queda por garotas mais novas, Bill...

-... Irresponsável! Ambos de vocês! Eu não acredito que você tenha feito isso...

-... Pelas calcinhas de Morgana, Dorea não estava brincando ontem à noite quando disse que iria...

-... Eu quero dizer, Dorea é muito bonita...

-... Sim, e você viu? Ela deu uma encorpada legal das férias para cá...

-... Isso faz de Dorea a minha melhor amiga, ou a minha cunhada?

-... Gente, nós não transamos! Ela só errou o quarto de Ginny ontem de noite! Estava escuro!

-... Pah, conte outra, Bill, nem Ron iria cair nessa!

-... Falando em Ron, ele continua dormindo?

_16h 48min – Verão antes da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol – 1994_ – A Toca

Dorea jurava que ela iria se matar se ela ouvisse mais uma piadinha dos gêmeos.

-... Ei, Dorea! A última namorada de Bill disse que ele era muito bom de cama, você confirma isso?

- Argh!

A última coisa que Fred viu, antes de cair deitado na grama suave do jardim d'A Toca, foi um grande vaso de argila cheio de flores que Dorea jogou na direção dele.

- Ui, Dorea, você não gosta de falar de sua intimidade na cama? – George conseguiu soltar uma risada antes de ter que se esquivar de outro vaso de flor.

- Vocês, seus babuínos nojentos! – Ela gritou. – Eu vou matar vocês!

Dorea se jogou em cima de George e Fred – que levantara, meio tonto e com um galo vermelho no meio da testa – mas foi impedida de chegar nos gêmeos por duas mãos fortes que a puxaram pela cintura.

- Opa, opa... Calminha aí, 'Rea. – Uma voz bastante familiar falou no ouvido dela.

Se possível Dorea atingiu mais um novo recorde de vermelho – mais ainda que esta manhã, embora ela ache impossível.

- Me solta! – Ela pediu, em meio a um engasgo de vergonha. – Bill, eu vou...

- Vocês estão se agarrando a luz do dia, agora? – Os punhos de Dorea se apertaram. – Eu sempre soube que você não tinha problemas com PDA, mas você, Dorea? E eu que achei que você era santinha!

Bill soltou uma risada, fazendo seu estômago tocar as costas de Dorea e ela corar novamente.

- Eu vou me matar. – Dorea gemeu.

- Oh, deixe de bobagem, se você se matasse, Bill teria que arrumar outra pessoa para trans-

Percy – que tinha vindo ver o que era aquela movimentação no quintal – tampou a boca de seu irmão.

- Realmente, Charlie. – Ele tinha começado.

- Bill, pode me soltar agora, eu não vou tentar matar nenhum dos seus irmãos. – Dorea o interrompeu.

Assim que estava solta, Dorea começou a caminhar em direção ao lago, deixando os irmãos Weasley sozinhos.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – Fred perguntou.

- Tentar me afogar!

- Boa sorte!

Ela começou a desaparecer entre as grandes árvores, quando ouviu George gritar.

- Será que Bill vai ir lhe encontrar no lago mais tarde? Para vocês terem um encontro molhado?

_Fred e George vão ter uma morte dolorosamente cruel e humilhante, assim que eu colocar as minhas mãos neles em Hogwarts. _

Quando ela não respondeu, as risadas começaram a parar um pouco.

Mesmo que ela estivesse longe já, ela tinha conseguido escutar Charlie perguntar aos irmãos.

- Vocês não acham que ela vá tentar se afogar mesmo, ou vai?

_Ugh._


End file.
